The present invention is related to a combined luggage carrier and child seat which may be readily mounted on a conventional bicycle above the rear wheel, with the seat being supported on the carrier and being detachably secured thereto for ready removal so that the device may be selectively used as a child's seat or as a luggage carrier when the seat is removed.